Max Amaru
Max Amaru was the late Wyatt Amaru's firstborn son, and the only surviving member of the Amaru family line. Originally inline to inherit the leadership of Amun-Seth, instead disobeyed his father's wishes and fled to Outland instead to join the Resistance, wanting to be a soldier rather than a politician. Max was disowned by his father for choosing to side with the Resistance and fight Monty, instead of taking his proper seat on the UN. After becoming involve with the Outlaws, and then the Dark Avengers, he fathered a child with Naomi Masher. He was later killed during an attack by the Machine God on Devil's Crag, caught in a trap created by Richard Zarak. Early Life Max had high expectations placed upon him by his father, who expected him to be a capable and compassionate world leader. Max was well educated and politically and intellectually, though child-minders and private tutors spent most their time with him. Max rarely got to see his father. A rebellious teen, he didn't fit in with his siblings and eventually grew to despise his position. Wishing to be a soldier, Max tried multiple times to enlist in the Sethian military, but was refused due to his birthright. Wyatt ignored his son's complaints, expecting him to 'grow' up. Maz was driven, eventually, to retreat from Amun-Seth following the destruction of Outland. Enraged, his father disowned him completely, breaking all contact. The decision to retreat, however, was what saved Max's life. Not long after, Wyatt Amaru was killed by Cayden and Amun-Seth was obliterated, leaving Max the only surviving member of his family, and one of only a few surviving Sethians. Apocalypse and joining the Outlaws Max was quickly recruited into the Outland resistance, but was unlucky in his placement. He found himself amongst a secret Machine Cult. Feigning loyalty to the Machine God to keep himself safe, Max was forced to play a role he despised for nearly half a year, fearing the cultists would kill him if they discovered his true loyalties. Max was eventually saved by Jack Watermaine and Morena Alton, who were investigating a murder case at the time. Joining with them and the other Outlaws, he provided tactical assistance to the Resistance for the rest of the war against Monty. When the war was over, he remained with the Outlaws as something of a tactical advisor. Barvos Max joined the remaining Outlaws when Arsinos was saved and headed to Barvos. There, he quickly caught up with the Dark Avengers and offered them what assistance he could. He also met Naomi amongst them, whom he became quickly close to. Remaining with the Dark Avengers, he continued training with them and offering what guidence he could. At some point during this time, his son Wyatt was conceived. Max was amongst the Dark Avengers when they went into space, and was captured by Richard Zarak. He was rescued, and later helped the rest of the group save Naomi from Nemeroth. Upon his return to Barvos, he and Naomi were sent to Outland so they could raise Wyatt in peace. My Enemy & Death Max suffered from severe PTSD during his downtime in Outland, so much so that Naomi insisted he travel to Arsinos for closure. Unknown to him, Isaac Masher was visiting Arsinos at the same time with the intent of destroying it. Wyatt followed Max to Arsinos. Realising what was happening, the two attempted to stop Isaac but were ultimately overpowered, surviving the destruction of the planet but unable to stop it. Max was later killed during an attack on Devil's Crag. Richard Zarak had him hooked up a contraption that only his death would solve. Violet Bloodstone took the initiative and shot him, solving the puzzle but killing him in the process. Personality and powers Max's compassion and stubborn attitude has landed him both in good and bad graces. He's trusted people he shouldn't and been cautious of those on his side. He despises authority, having had quite enough of that from his family. As a human, he has no supernatural powers. Though this makes him fairly vulnerable, his time with the Outlaws has made him highly knowledgable on the Titans and given him a unique insight into their magic. He is a sharp strategist and a proficiant fighter. Trivia *Max often appeared next to his father on internation television during Toastervision events as a child, where he would be dressed as a dragon. Category:Arsinos